Common Days
by KeyGalley
Summary: Concluir la secundaria puede ser muy aburrido sin la pila de emociones que proveen los días comunes. Schoolar AU centrado en la vida privada de cada personaje. Caution: Out of Character
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi pequeño mundo de locos (?)

Okay, como siempre que inicio una historia (y pocas veces las acabo) procederé a dejar un punteo de aclaraciones.

1\. Supongo que esto es el disclaimer (o lo que sea): Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece, es de Yoichi Takahashi al igual que todos sus personajes (sería feliz si me dejara a Taro. El chico tiene tanto potencial...). Se sobreentiende que, si estoy dando créditos a la creación original, emplearé igualmente los nombres auténticos.

2\. Esta historia se encuentra también en Wattpad bajo mi mismo seudónimo; si revisan las etiquetas, hay una que dice claramente variedad sexual. Si necesitas que lo explique, se refiere a que escribo cosas tanto heterosexuales (acá salseo KumixTsubasaxSanae) como homosexuales.

3\. Con relación al anterior punto, las parejas tendrán una interacción ligerísima, la principal en específico se desenvuelve muy lento; dudo mucho que siquiera continúe la historia para cuando los involucrados lleguen a tomarse como tal (una pareja). Dentro de este mismo aspecto, tengan siempre en mente dos cosas:

3.1. Hay lime, no lemon

3.2. Es shonen-ai, no yaoi

4\. Con base en el 3.1., eso aplica a mi estilo de escritura: a mí me gusta el salseo, esos pequeños detalles que dejan al lector comiéndose las uñas y arrancándose los cabellos en espera de un momento que tal vez nunca llegue... Entonces debe usar su imaginación.

5\. Con base en el 3.2., se refiere más a cuestiones personales. He notado confusión entre ambos géneros, y la verdad me molesta; tal confusión ha formado la idea errónea de que, si un personaje se siente a gusto con otro de su mismo sexo, existe necesariamente atracción física. ¿Se han preguntado si tal vez es asexual? Suponiendo que yo etiquetara el fic como shonei-ai, sería únicamente porque, al basarse en un anime, es el término adecuado («amor de chicos»); no implica para nada el Y-A-O-I, cuya 'trama' busca saciar los deseos sexuales («sin clímax, sin desenlace, sin sentido»). Si alguien es homofóbico, por favor, evítanos el mal rato y simplemente no leas.

6\. Finalmente, el meollo del asunto: esta historia no es un 'fanfic' como tal. Al inicio tenía por título "Viñetas..." debido la extensión tan corta de cada fragmento; el problema está en que aún no puedo unirlos para formar 'un todo'. Decidí que es mejor dejar que los hechos se entretejan solos.

¿A qué quiero llegar? A que, si pareciera que los capítulos no tienen conexión, tranquilos; el mismo avance irá atando los cabos sueltos.

Ustedes disfruten, es lo único que pido.


	2. I

Perspectiva de Genzo.

A la clase llegó un muchacho nuevo desde Osaka. No alcancé a escuchar su nombre, aunque tampoco me interesa; tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como en los cambios que sufrirán el equipo de soccer y el de baseball cuando me vaya al extranjero. Quizás olvidé decirlo: soy capitán del primer conjunto y seguramente lo seré también del segundo. Después de todo, soy su mejor opción: aquélla que supone mayor problema a los ases de equipos contrarios.

A pesar de no mostrar mucho interés por mis compañeros, no quiere eso decir que sea despistado, al contrario: sé perfectamente con quienes comparto el aula cada día. El grupo está integrado por 26 personas, la primera de ellas es un niño de nombre Tsubasa Ōzora. ¿Por qué mencionarlo a él primero? Sencillamente porque resulta el más notorio de entre todos. Tiene un afán inagotable por ser el mejor en cualquier reto que se le imponga, además de que ha resultado mi mancuerna dorada ―suponiendo que eso fuera posible desempeñando el rol de portero porque, oh sí; lo soy― y a la vez mi rival eterno en cuanto al football.

Enseguida vienen las chicas, a las cuales casi nunca presto atención; las únicas que han merecido recordárseles son Sanae Nakazawa, Yoshiko Fujisawa, Yayoi Aoba, Yukari Nishimoto y Kumi Sugimoto, y eso solamente por el obvio vínculo que tienen con ciertos muchachos en particular, incluido Tsubasa.

El siguiente en la lista es Karl-Heinz Schneider. Ni yo mismo tengo idea de qué hace un chico de ascendencia alemana en una secundaria de Shizuoka, pero es un estudiante excelente y un jugador soberbio en cualquier deporte. Creo que lo segundo es la razón principal de que me agrade y, por tanto, nos llevemos bien; a continuación están Jun Misugi y Hikaru Matsuyama. Este par es uno de los intereses amorosos de Yayoi y Yoshiko, pero la razón de que los mencione juntos se debe a su envidiable relación. Ellos parecen comunicarse a veces por telepatía, tanto en el campo de soccer como fuera de él, y eso los convierte en un duro oponente a la hora de los partidos pues ambos juegan en un equipo diferente al mío y de Tsubasa.

¿Quién más? Ah sí: Aoi. Su nombre en realidad es Shingo, pero a él no le molesta que le llamemos por su apellido porque admite que es mejor. Ciertamente resulta curioso que en la clase haya otra persona de nombre Akai (rojo), y me pregunto entonces si no le dirán Aoi (azul) en cierto tono de burla. En fin, esas son cosas que no me incumben, lo que sí llama un poco la atención es que muchos lo identifican como "midori hikari (luz verde)" y a Akai Tomeya le dicen "red stopper (parador/semáforo en rojo)" debido a las posiciones que adoptan por instinto como delantero y defensa ―respectivamente― en lo que sea que jueguen, desde el basketball hasta el football. Ante esta contrariedad se esperaría que sus personalidades llevaran el mismo rumbo pero, para sorpresa de todos, Akai y Aoi son grandes amigos desde antes de primaria.

Como sea, aquí hay muchos talentos en varios ámbitos, contando a Kojiro Hyuga en el baseball; Ken Wakashimazu en las artes marciales mixtas y de vez en cuando como guardameta; Takeshi Sawada, Shun Nitta, Sano Mitsuru, Ryo Ishizaki, Mamoru Izawa, Hajime Taki, Teppei Kisugi y Yuzo Morisaki, entrenando duramente para los enfrentamientos en nuestra especie de "segunda división".

Ahora, regresando al punto de partida de esta gama de descripciones, el nuevo muchacho llegado de Osaka ―¿o era Tokyo?― decía jugar como suplente en varios deportes: tenis, soccer, basket, baseball e incluso los menos aclamados en la escuela, como ajedrez, volleyball y natación. Supongo que eso fue lo único que logró atraerme lo suficiente para notar un poco sus rasgos físicos: era moreno de tez clara, tenía buena estatura ―aunque yo le sacaba casi media cabeza viéndolo de lejos― y, al igual que su piel, sus cabellos castaños claros contrastaban totalmente con la estirpe nipona. Di por sentado entonces que venía de otro país ―si no es que de otro continente―, aunque tenía la impresión de ya habérmelo encontrado. Por último lo miré tomar el pupitre al lado de Tsubasa, y eso fue todo a lo que di valor respecto al chico en lo que quedaba del día.


	3. II

Perspectiva de Taro.

Ya hace una semana que ingresé a la secundaria de Shizuoka y la verdad me gusta mucho, al igual que la misma ciudad en general. Papá y yo nos mudamos desde Tokyo hace uno o dos meses, pero sólo hasta ahora los directivos de la escuela me permitieron ingresar; ignoro qué trámites tuvieron qué hacer para ello.

Desde el momento en que entré al aula, los rostros variopintos no se hicieron esperar. Algunos se mostraron curiosos, principalmente los de las niñas; otros, como el del chico alto de cabellos revueltos que luego supe se llama Ken, parecían confusos e incluso molestos; pero los que más llamaron mi atención fueron los de un par de muchachos que enseguida se acercaron a mí sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ellos son Shingo y Tsubasa.

Con su alegría me recibieron en su núcleo de amistades y explicaron cómo funciona el plantel, las clases y el grupo en cuanto a las personas que lo integran. Me dijeron que no me acercara mucho al tal Ken y su compañero Kojiro, puesto que no suelen dar la bienvenida adecuadamente; del mismo modo, comentaron que Shun Nitta es un tanto territorial de forma inexplicable pero, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, Shun no sería capaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca. Además, es menor que nosotros por casi un año.

En realidad, Shingo y Takeshi ―a quien ya conozco de antaño pero nadie aparte de él lo sabe― también lo son. Les conté de mí que soy un viajero y voy de un lado a otro según le den trabajo a mi padre, que es un pintor, y a veces practico la misma actividad artística; no se lo menciono porque se entusiasmaría y dedicarme a tal cosa no es propiamente mi sueño. Hablando de sueños, escuché por voz propia de ambos que, en un futuro, les gustaría llevar a sus equipos deportivos a un nivel profesional. Yo les prometí que si llegaba a unirme a alguno como algo más que un suplente, les ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera. No se los dije entonces, pero tampoco me gusta hablar sobre los sueños. Yo no tengo uno.

No es que tema al compromiso, pero hay ocasiones en que no me siento capaz de lograr algo por mí mismo, es decir; no tengo esa seguridad para gritar al mundo que voy a lograr algo sin importar los obstáculos. Estoy muy frágil para eso, y es que la razón de habernos mudado no se debe sólo al trabajo inestable de papá, sino a que él ya no quería que mi hermana Yoshiko ni yo continuásemos viéndolo discutir con mi madre. A ella acababan de operarla por un accidente de tránsito y, al estar incapacitada, empezó a notar que la mayor parte de los ingresos los aportaba ella, puesto que papá sólo era un pintor amateur que no conseguía el dinero suficiente para solventar los gastos. En ese tiempo la comida empezó a escasear y entonces llegaron las discusiones: ella pidió que renunciara a su sueño. Él se negó.

Cuando decidieron separarse, ambos querían llevarnos a Yoshiko y a mí juntos. Ninguno iba a ceder. Me consta que a mamá le dolió, pero finalmente llevó a mi padre ante un juez que determinara qué era lo mejor, y éste dijo que por lo menos uno de nosotros debía ir con ella por nuestro propio bien. Lo que pasó en adelante creo que es la única consecuencia de la que no me arrepiento, porque fue determinada por mí, porque así lo quise: yo mismo elegí estar con papá.

Desde entonces he pasado hambre, frío y cansancio, pero nada es lo suficientemente duro como para hacerme abandonar a mi padre. Yo porto con orgullo el apellido del hombre que me enseñó a no retroceder, a luchar por no renunciar, y no hay fuerza alguna que me aparte de su lado.

Ahora, regresando a la actualidad, es extraño que el hijo de un hombre que luchó hasta los extremos por su pasión no acostumbre hacer lo mismo, pero Ichiro Misaki es un buen padre y nunca me ha exigido nada. Él dice que aún soy joven y no tenemos ninguna prisa.

Respecto a esto, varios muchachos de mis anteriores escuelas me han visto jugar deportes de equipo y/o en solitario diciéndome que soy muy bueno y que debiera unirme a algún club avanzado pero, como dije anteriormente, a pesar de no tener miedo, sé que eso es comprometerme de verdad ante las personas que están allí por gusto auténtico y no sólo por habilidad, como estaría yo si aceptara; es una clase de ofensa que no voy a cometer, el estar ocupando el sitio de alguien que se esfuerza y sueña con tenerlo sólo porque puedo, por no ocurrírseme nada más.

Así pues, vivo haciendo cualquier cosa como el segundo mejor para evitar robarme un sueño y muestro mi auténtico potencial sólo cuando alguien talentoso es capaz de opacarme, entonces puedo ayudar a ese alguien a alcanzar sus metas sin correr riesgos. Esto tendrá consecuencias en el futuro, lo sé, pero me ha funcionado, es por eso que seguiré actuando de este modo hasta encontrar mi vocación.


	4. III

Perspectiva de Tsubasa.

Shingo y yo hemos estado llevando a Taro a todas partes en una especie de recorrido escolar. Por supuesto, los lugares que dejamos al final fueron los clubes deportivos; si bien ambos estábamos emocionados por llevarlo primero a estos lugares ―que son nuestros favoritos obviamente―, optamos por dejarlos al último como un efecto de poner la cereza al pastel. Lo mejor tarda en llegar.

Sé que tengo fama de despistado y me gano a pulso el mote por el asunto de Sanae ―de esto ya hablaré más tarde―, pero también tengo sueños, metas; soy un chico optimista que se emociona por todo, al igual que mi amigo Aoi. Seguramente él, del mismo modo que yo, es capaz de distinguir el brillo en la mirada de alguien cuando se emociona. A Taro se le notaba a kilómetros ese brillo en su mirar cuando llegamos a la cancha de soccer.

Puede que me lo estuviera imaginando, pero al acercarse al pasto sintético, algo pareció contener a nuestro nuevo compañero desde su interior; fue como si esa chispa en sus ojos se apagara de repente.

―Muchachos, jueguen ustedes. Yo no soy realmente bueno ―habló tomando un balón para dárnoslo a nosotros.

―¡Pero qué dices! ―gritó Shingo entre irritado y confundido―. Nada en la vida, en especial el soccer, se juega sabiéndolo hacer bien. Se trata de divertirse y hacerlo por amor.

Algo de lo que Aoi dijo afecto mucho más el rostro de Taro. Él usualmente inspira calma, lo sentimos desde el primer día, pero en este momento parecía todo lo contrario: daba la impresión de estar librando una batalla consigo mismo, como si todo dentro de sí fuera un completo caos. Misaki hizo el intento de pronunciar un "lo sé" que leí en su boca pero que no quise oír, así que, antes de poder materializarlo, les comenté que si no íbamos a jugar mejor nos fuéramos a casa. Shingo lógicamente estaba molesto, nunca nos habíamos rendido tan fácilmente; sin embargo, nuestro nuevo amigo pareció impresionado, como si nunca antes le hubieran respetado su decisión a la primera.

Dicho esto nos separamos y cada quien tomó diferente rumbo. Para mi desgracia, había alguien esperándome en la puerta principal, como todas las tardes: Sanae. Yo no quería decírselo porque sabía que la heriría, pero estaba cansado de hacer como que nada pasaba, o mejor dicho, que pasa pero yo soy un estúpido que no se da cuenta.

―Tsubasa-kun, ¿qué tal el juego? ―preguntó sabiendo que me quedo practicando con Shingo luego de clases.

―Bien, Sanae, ¿a ti qué tal te trató el día?

―Supongo que bien, estuve trabajando en el consejo con Kumi acerca de la utilería.

Olvidé decir que Sanae y Kumi son lo más cercano a representantes y/o patrocinadores que tiene nuestro infravalorado equipo de football. Imagino que las reuniones se debieron a que necesitamos más balones y tacos nuevos.

―¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron? ―La miro suspirar y me hago una idea de cómo les habrá ido.

―Cedieron a comprar más material, pero sólo la mitad de lo requerido y eso si sacamos buenas notas.

"Bueno, ya es algo", pienso resignándome a pasar más tiempo estudiando. Por Genzo, Jun y Hikaru no me preocupo, ellos son buenos académicos, pero Shingo e Ishizaki son otra historia, tendré que hablar con ellos después.

―Bien, siendo el caso no hay más por hacer. Te veré mañana, Sanae ―me despido viéndola de frente y avanzo sin esperar una reacción.

―Tsubasa-kun… ―ella suspira desde atrás―. Hasta mañana.


	5. IV

Perspectiva de Aoi.

Estoy muy emocionado.

Ayer Misaki se quedó practicando sin que nadie se diera cuenta —excepto yo, por supuesto— y pude mirar su increíble estilo; anotó diez goles de chilena en menos de diez minutos. Considerando que estaba lloviendo, es un récord difícil de alcanzar incluso para Tsubasa.

No quiero que mi confesión suene ofensiva para nadie, mucho menos para mi amigo pelinegro a quien respeto muchísimo, pero hasta yo sé que su don consiste en adaptarse: si Tsubasa ve a alguien con una técnica especial, enseguida busca el modo de superarlo. Pero mientras no sea así, por mucho que entrene el sub-capitán de nuestro infravalorado equipo, no mejorará como lo haría de tener un buen adversario. Misaki lo sería sin duda.

La primera vez que le mostramos las canchas, Taro dijo que no era bueno. Yo me sigo preguntando por qué demonios diría eso. Sé que puedo parecer un acosador, pero desde entonces no he parado de lanzar miradas inquisitivas al susodicho.

Yo sólo quiero que me diga la verdad, nunca me ha gustado que me oculten cosas, ¿por qué la gente hace eso? No es como si yo los fuera a juzgar o algo así, y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué con eso? Yo valgo como persona, claro que sí, pero mis palabras no son más que eso hasta no demostrar lo contrario. Si yo juzgara a Misaki, ¿qué valor puede tener mi prejuicio para afectarlo tanto? Si nos acabamos de conocer.

Ese día en que le mostramos la cancha de soccer, la cara de Taro brilló de lo lindo, como para plasmarse en un lienzo; pero luego se pagó de repente y el comentario que hice con la intención de animarlo sólo lo empeoró. ¿Qué le pasa? Estoy más frustrado conmigo mismo que con él por no ser capaz de transmitirle mi apoyo.

Algo perturba su mente y me molesta no saber qué es, ¡yo quiero saberlo!

En fin, no voy a parar de proponerle a Misaki que juguemos un partido —con menor razón después de ayer—, aunque seamos sólo él y yo, uno a uno bajo la lluvia tormentosa de una negra noche.

Un plan que he ido formando es pedirle algo más difícil de rechazar, como una carrera de natación, por ejemplo. No sé nadar muy rápido, pero perder en eso no está mal visto, por lo que creo que no temerá vencerme.

El temor a humillar a otro es la única respuesta que atribuyo a su actitud, lo cual sería una lástima. Con lo bueno que es jugando…


	6. V

Heme aquí, actualizando luego de semanas e inmersa en una jornada estudiantil del demonio, sólo porque TsukuyomiOzora (Wattpad) me alegró la vida con su comentario. Aprovecho para hacer una dedicatoria a Chess-Kitten (FF) y avisar que FESTIVIDADES también tendrá actua por San Valentine's Day (espero).

Cabe resaltar que ésta es la última parte cronológica/sucesiva de la historia, es decir, de pasado a presente y de ahí a futuro; luego vendrá un diálogo que marcará un antes y un después. Entonces el orden de narración se perderá y los flashback alternados con hechos recientes serán el pan de cada día. Disfruten~

*-*-*-*-*

Perspectiva de Genzo.

He recordado en dónde vi a Misaki por primera vez.

Lo hice en un campo de soccer muy pequeño al fondo de un parque en Osaka. Mi tutor legal, Tatsuo Mikami, y yo estábamos de vacaciones el año pasado ―cuando pasé a segundo grado de secundaria, ahora estoy en el tercero―, así que un día cualquiera nos pasamos por ese viejo parque que apenas alcanzo a rememorar.

Entonces había muy poca gente debido a que se había pronosticado para esa tarde la erupción de un volcán y un fuerte sismo, la única razón de que nosotros estuviéramos afuera aún era que la reunión de Mikami se había alargado más de lo previsto. Al pasar por ahí no nos entretuvimos mucho, sólo señalamos lo loco que debía estar un sujeto para ponerse a pintar el paisaje como si nada pasara, y es que justamente era lo que hacía un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de edad.

Era joven, pero no le presté mucha atención a su propia juventud; más bien me puse atento a la del niño que parecía acompañarlo. Éste dio un gran tiro de varios metros al balón con su pierna izquierda, para posteriormente dar otro con una técnica distinta usando la diestra. Quedé bastante impresionado puesto que aquél no rebasaba mi edad y no muchos niños de 12-13 años pueden tirar así. Habría exigido una ronda de penaltis si no fuera porque Mikami tenía prisa por volver a casa, y porque yo no era tan tonto como para quedarme afuera con el lío que se armaría.

Ahora, como pueden ver, me he aprendido el nombre de aquel muchacho cuya nacionalidad aún desconozco: se llama Taro Misaki. Vive a un par de cuadras de mi casa en un apartamento pequeño. No lo he seguido ni nada, sólo lo sé porque van varias veces que cruzamos camino saliendo de clases. Tampoco nos hemos encaminado juntos; eso más que nada es porque él parece tímido y yo soy bastante reservado.

Si soy honesto, esperaba verlo jugar. Cada año se hace en Shizuoka un equipo regional para pasar a las nacionales, él se nos podría haber unido. No es que Tsubasa, Jun o Hikaru sean malos, pero con todo el peso que se muda a otras áreas ―Akai y Aoi al basketball, Ken al karate y Karl-Heinz a natación; aparte, nuestra banca de suplentes para rellenar los huecos de los demás clubes―, un mediocampista nos hace bastante falta.


	7. VI

Warning: Narrador omniciente (tercera persona).

Semanas después...

―Wakabayashi, ¿te irás conmigo a Alemania, cierto? ―preguntó mientras caminaban con rumbo a la casa del susodicho.

―Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta, Schneider? ―Miró al rubio de reojo sospechando sus motivos.

―Nada especial, sólo te ves muy cómodo en Nankatsu. Se podría pensar que no te quieres ir. ―Genzo se detuvo un momento, pero siguió mirando al frente.

―No digas tonterías. No importa cuánto me guste un lugar, yo tengo una vida por hacer; un sueño qué cumplir. ―El muchacho a su izquierda no disimuló su desconfianza ante lo dicho, pero dejó pasar el tema y continuó caminando. Genzo, detrás suyo, hizo lo mismo.

―¿Viste a Hyuga y Wakashimazu hoy? ―Esta vez el otro no paró su marcha, pero sí lo miró directamente, extrañado de nuevo por su pregunta. Karl-Heinz, adivinando su reacción, dijo―: Estuvieron muy bien en sus encuentros.

―Ellos siempre son buenos, no veo qué tiene de grandioso ahora.

―En efecto, no tiene nada. Sólo creo que es extraña su conexión; los dos actúan impecables justo el mismo día en que les toca visitar la casa del otro.

―¿Qué insinúas? ―formuló viendo venir el punto de aquella charla.

―Nada, ya te lo dije, es sólo que… Sabes que soy bastante paranoico con la relación que tienen Matsuyama y Misugi, ¿cierto? ―Volteó a verlo y descubrió la impaciencia plasmada en sus negros orbes―; Lo que sea que haya entre esos dos me parece angustiosamente familiar.

La primera cosa que se le ocurrió exclamar fue "Estás de broma, Schneider". La relación que había entre aquellos hombres, si bien era cierto que no cualquiera la tenía, podía llamarse natural, y es que al menos Ken y Kojiro ―por lo que sabía― habían convivido desde pequeños; su amistad llevaba años forjándose con reuniones constantes entre familias y favores que los mantendrían unidos por siempre; se había enterado de que, incluso, el chico karateca se ofreció a pagar buena parte de los gastos médicos que requería el padre de Hyuga cuando estuvo internado, al borde de la muerte, y su madre no conseguía la cantidad necesaria.

Cosas como ésas se recordaban por muchos años, y por eso Wakabayashi suponía que las miradas de ambos se iluminaban al verse y su rendimiento deportivo aumentaba sobremanera. Claro que ésa habría sido su conclusión absoluta hasta hacía unas semanas, pero, para su mala fortuna, conoció a un muchacho que reformaría sus creencias y lo haría identificarse en la alegría de aquel par cada vez que coincidían.


	8. VII

Cuatro semanas A.D.S.*

Perspectiva de Genzo

Íbamos tranquilos de camino a casa. Entre los dos reinaba un silencio que ninguno quería romper, ¿para qué? Si se estaba bastante cómodo así. La única persona con la que podía estar tan calmado era Karl-Heinz, pero quizás eso se debía a que no podíamos abrir la boca porque entonces cada palabra se convertía en un pequeño desafío mental que crecía gradualmente. Con este chico no existía el peligro latente si se me ocurría charlar; él parece demasiado pacífico como para andarse con esas actitudes. He de admitir que hasta ahora es el único con quien disfruto tanto de las caminatas silenciosas como si se tratase del partido más intenso.

―Wakabayashi, ¿cómo va el equipo en las nacionales? ―preguntó sereno sin desviar la mirada del frente.

―Vamos bien. El Toho siempre ha sido un rival muy duro, pero no hay nadie a quien no podamos vencer ―puntualicé ligeramente emocionado, como cada vez que hablo de mis metas.

―Me da gusto que piensen de esa forma; he visto a muchos equipos desanimarse cuando se les presenta un reto. ―Noté que su comentario era sincero al mirarle formar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin saber porqué, yo también sonreí y disfruté aún más la paz del momento.

―Son equipos mediocres. No tiene sentido hacer algo si no hay obstáculos qué superar, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso? ―Me doy cuenta que su gesto cambia de repente y no puedo callar por más tiempo la duda que me invadió desde que empezara el torneo―: ¿Por qué no te unes al equipo titular?

Si fuera una persona que prefiere quedarse callada antes que incomodar, me habría arrepentido; pero como no era así, no sentí remordimiento al mirar el semblante alicaído que puso luego de oírme.

―Tengo mis motivos ―levantó la cara reflejando tristeza―. Prefiero no decirlos.

Si bien su respuesta no saciaba mi curiosidad, me incliné por dejar el tema. No era que quisiera resguardar el ambiente cómodo porque, si bien lo apreciaba, tampoco me era vital. Nunca me ha interesado conservar amigos que se indignan al escuchar cosas que no tenían la finalidad de ofender y, si de por sí no me quedan muchos por lo mismo, menos me puede interesar lo que piense este chico al que apenas conozco.

―Como quieras.

* * *

*Cuatro semanas **anteriores al diálogo con Schneider**.


	9. VIII

Tres semanas A.D.S.

Perspectiva de Genzo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que nos encaminamos juntos a casa por coincidencia y desde entonces seguimos haciéndolo. A veces no hablamos de nada en absoluto, y otras, alguno de los dos comenta algo que el otro responde sencillamente por cumplir el protocolo. Yo normalmente no hago eso ― _al diablo con el protocolo*_ ―, pero el muchacho no me desagradaba de ningún modo ―como ya había dicho, soy observador y su conducta me resulta curiosa―; pero también era porque no había logrado sacarme de la cabeza la pregunta que le hice y el porqué de no haber sido contestada. _¿Qué escondes, eh?_

Hoy la rutina no podría cumplirse debido a que el equipo entrenaba después de clases. Esta semana nos tocaba librar la final contra el Toho, debíamos estar listos. Como siempre, el partido fue duro aún siendo de simulación. Al finalizar, los muchachos se despidieron un por uno y yo quedé solo en medio de la cancha; Mikami me formó el hábito de practicar hasta el agotamiento y yo no estaba cansado del todo. Pasada una hora tomé mis cosas listo para marcharme, cuando de la nada llegó Aoi corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

―Muévete, Genzo. ¡Muévete! ―El muchacho tomó mi bolsa y uno de mis brazos con inquietud.

―Niño, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ―exclamo safádome de sus manos―. Se supone que estás en basketball, ¿qué haces aquí?

―No hay tiempo de explicaciones, ¡vámonos ya!

Shingo Aoi podía parecer un mono a veces. Brincoteaba de un lado a otro como uno; por ratos, también tenía la velocidad y reflejos de un felino, no por nada le decían el dínamo del campo o luz verde. En esta ocasión, parecía ambos. La única vez que le vi tan inquieto fue en el partido final del primer año, antes de que lo pasaran al equipo de basket. Mi irritación crecía de forma directa y proporcional a su entusiasmo, ¿qué demonios quería lograr escondiéndonos tras las bancas de espectadores? No éramos delincuentes ni nada similar, así que me fastidiaba actuar como uno.

―¡Ya basta, Aoi! Tú puedes quedarte oculto como ladrón si quieres, pero yo me largo. ―Estaba por levantarme, pero nuevamente haló de mis brazos hasta hacerme caer.

―Sé paciente, Wakabayashi, verás que vale la pena ―murmuró mirando hacia el frente, como esperando que algo o alguien apareciera.

―¿Valer la pena? Pero qué… ―Mi réplica quedó en el aire con lo que mis ojos presenciarían.

Taro Misaki llegó al centro de la cancha con un gastado balón entre las manos y vistiendo un short y una playera holgada en un intento improvisado de uniforme. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, dio una mirada rápida a los alrededores, supongo que comprobando la ausencia de gente; soltó un suspiro aliviado y comenzó a dominar la pelota con un balance digno de admirar. De hecho, su estilo semejaba mucho al de Tsubasa. Entonces, un rayo de cordura cruzó por mi cabeza, _¿Aoi ha estado espiando a Misaki?_ Era la única forma en la que podía saber con exactitud a qué hora aparecería el castaño. No tuve tiempo para entrar en más cavilaciones, pues Taro había pasado de dominar el balón a correr con él mientras realizaba diversas fintas, como la ruleta de Marsella*. Quedé cautivado.

―¿Por qué hace eso? ―exclamé en el tono más bajo posible―. Ésas son jugadas que nadie usa. Todos pueden ejecutarlas, pero durante un partido a muy pocos les sirven por el alto nivel del oponente, no tiene caso practicarlas. Uno tendría que ser especialmente bueno para arriesgarse…

―Ya ves, Genzo. ―Aoi rio discreto mientras miraba la fina circunferencia imaginaria que trazaban los pies de Taro sin disminuir su agilidad en lo más mínimo―. Parece que Misaki lo es.

Varias piruetas del mismo nivel que la anterior fueron hechas, mientras nosotros comentábamos lo mucho que nos serviría tenerlo en futuros partidos ―cuando nuestros objetivos fueran más allá de un torneo nacional académico― siquiera para enseñar nuevas técnicas a los muchachos. Enseguida vinieron los tiros libres y penaltis, a los cuales puse particular atención; las maromas podían tener impacto en un mediocampista como Aoi, pero ésta era el área de interés para un portero.

Lanzó once veces: cuatro entraron en ambas esquinas superiores, cuatro en las inferiores, dos en la zona central de la portería, arriba y abajo, y juraría que el último lo falló a propósito ―no por lanzar desde media cancha, como podría pensarse― para alcanzar el esférico, que rebotó en el travesaño, con una chilena espectacular. Gol en medio de la red. _Con ese último me habría anotado_ , concluí mientras recordaba la forma en que Tsubasa ganó nuestro primer versus: fue exactamente igual. Mis gestos ansiosos obviaron la intención de acercarme y distinguí temor en la mirada de Aoi.

―Genzo, no se te ocurra salir hasta que se vaya ―advirtió.

―¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero enfrentarlo! ―exclamé lo suficientemente bajo para que Misaki no pudiera oírnos.

―Lo sé, no tienes idea de cómo te entiendo. He estado al borde de interrumpirlo varias veces y pedirle un duelo, pero es tímido. ―Hizo el intento de tomarme por los hombros para contenerme. Yo lo miré con desafío, pero no retrocedió―. Si se entera que alguien lo ha visto, se negará rotundamente a venir de nuevo. No quiero que deje de jugar por miedo, Wakabayashi, pero no sé cómo apoyarlo. ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que lo espío?

Mi cuerpo se relajó un poco. Me senté. ¿Misaki tenía miedo… a ser visto? _¿Qué clase de idiotez es ésa?_ , pensé. Se supone que uno hace estas cosas para demostrar al mundo lo bueno que es, lo que puede llegar a hacer. Seguí sin entenderlo realmente, pero parece que mi sed por saberlo todo se calmó. Ahora, si su temor era ser visto, había que averiguar porqué.

*~*~*~*

Frase sacada del fic Law/Lu _Protocolo_ by _RavenT3ars_ en FF.

La ruleta de Marsella es una jugada típica de Zinedine Zidane, futbolista francés cuyo estilo encuentro muy similar al de Misaki Taro.


	10. IX

Narración: tercera persona (omnisciente).

~~~~~~~~~~

Tres semanas A.D.S.

Perspectiva de Takeshi/Kojiro

Takeshi corría por los pasillos presuroso, se le había hecho tarde. Llevaba su uniforme en la maleta; debería habérselo puesto desde el principio, pero pensó que era mejor confirmar a su equipo que había llegado y luego cambiarse, antes que perder tiempo en casa por algo que perfectamente podía hacer en los vestidores. Minutos más, minutos menos, pero entre menos mejor, porque el entrenador iba a tomarlos en cuenta cuando lo reprendiera.

Una vez puesto el uniforme, salió a calentar, corrió hacia la base en la que siempre jugaba y esperó la indicación para entrar. El marcador iba con una carrera a su favor, así que suspiró aliviado; haberse retrasado no afectó en lo absoluto.

 _"Por supuesto"_ , pensó en lo obvio, _"¿Cómo podría estando él aquí?"_. Sus ojos enfocaron a la persona a punto de batear. Kojiro era un experto dándole trayectoria a la bola, y con su increíble fuerza, podía mandarla lejos sin que se saliera del campo.

Takeshi igual era bueno, pero jamás una estrella como aquel muchacho, y su problema no era precisamente el talento o habilidad que tuviera, no; eso se adquiría entrenando duro.

A Takeshi Sawada le faltaba pasión, esa que Kojiro emanaba por los poros cuando jugaba contra Genzo en las prácticas, cuando veía a Ken al visitarse en sus casas o cuando su novia le recordaba que ambos pertenecían al mejor equipo de baseball.

Takeshi quizás tendría esa pasión si compitiera como titular en el deporte que más amaba.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Maki Akamine apenas salieron de los vestidores, una vez finalizó el partido—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Ganamos —expresó Kojiro, confiado como siempre.

—¡Nosotras también! —exclamó orgullosa lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Takeshi suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa escena. Si bien los torneos nacionales eran una vez al año, cada partido de las regionales e incluso las prácticas era lo mismo: alguno de los dos salía corriendo de su campo para ir adonde el otro y festejar.

Aquellos reyes del baseball tenían la autoestima por los cielos. Incluso, Takeshi podía reconocer que tenía envidia, es decir: tenían pareja, compartían su alegría, eran felices jugando, eran buenos y hasta tenían sus respectivos rivales, Wakabayashi en el caso de Hyuga.

De cualquier manera, no era esa envidia la que lo tenía fastidiado, sino la rutina incómoda que hacía algún tiempo se estableció por sí sola.

Cuando entraron a secundaria, Kojiro y él se conocían de primaria por haber estado en el mismo grupo, y esa fue la razón por la que empezaron a hablarse. En el primer año, Kojiro no era igual que ahora; más bien era agresivo y solitario.

Takeshi sabía que tenía problemas familiares, pero nunca estuvo cercano a ese ambiente. Él sólo podía apoyarlo en la escuela, y ahí era básicamente Kojiro contra el mundo.

De hecho, si Sawada no fuera tan tenaz, Hyuga habría conseguido herirlo varias veces con sus palabras y acciones, pero él persistió y continuó tendiéndole su mano.

Lo que restó del ciclo escolar, la batalla contra el mundo sumaba a Takeshi en el bando de Kojiro, y así estaba bien, así tenía que quedarse. Pero no.

Regresando al segundo año llegó Ken a su misma aula, y si era sincero, Takeshi se sintió un poco desplazado. Ese grado le sirvió para interactuar con el resto de la clase, con Tsubasa, Mamoru, Shingo y la mayoría del equipo de football.

Wakashimazu a veces jugaba de portero, así que no vio nada malo en practicar soccer cuando tuviera tiempo. El problema era que Hyuga iba volviéndose más accesible, más amable, y la alianza de ellos dos contra el mundo ya no era tan cierta.

Al entrar a los clubes, Ken se fue al karate y Kojiro al baseball; Takeshi, a pesar de llevarse bien con algunos niños, seguía necesitando a Hyuga, y no le vio nada malo a irse a baseball.

Los días fueron buenos hasta el tercer grado, el jugaba tanto soccer como baseball, participando en los torneos nacionales sólo en este último.

No había mayor drama, exceptuando la molestia que de cuando en cuando sentía porque Ken y Kojiro llegaban a hablar de cosas que no entendía sin tomarse la molestia de incluirlo, pero daba igual, no tenía que enterarse de todo: esos dos se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás, era lógico.

En tercero la fama empezó a influir en su compañero, las chicas lo buscaban y lo vio un par de veces irse con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, quizás a su casa para informar a su madre sobre la beca deportiva que ganó.

Ni siquiera eso lo hizo explotar como la llegada de Maki. La chica era genial, pero cuando estaban los tres algo en el ambiente se le hacía insoportable; era como si él sobrara, y lo mismo le pasaba a Ken, sólo que Wakashimazu no le daba mucha importancia.

 _"Sí, claro. Él no eligió un club sólo para estar con él..."_

—Takeshi. —La voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros por un helado?

—No, gracias —contestó seco—. Debo ir a casa.

Tan rápido como había llegado al lugar antes del partido, se fue.

—¿Crees que se haya molestado? —preguntó ella—. ¿Ya no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, cierto?

—Claro que no es eso. —Kojiro se rascó una mejilla—. Seguramente le fastidia que seas tan gritona. —Su novia frunció el ceño.

—¡No es culpa mía! —exclamó, sacándole una sonrisa al chico—. Hazme caso: está molesto contigo.

—No insistas, Akamine —Ella volvió a mostrase irritada. No le agradaba que le dijera por su apellido. —Si Takeshi se sintiera mal por mi culpa, me lo diría.

Kojiro Hyuga estaba seguro de sus palabras. Además de que Sawada le había dicho sus verdades varias veces sin pelos en la lengua, era su amigo:

El silencio contaba como mentir, y los amigos no mentían.

~~~~~~~~~~

¡Aquí se acaba el cap! He decir que se sintió refrescante salir de mi zona de confort respecto a los personajes que acostumbro usar. Esta parte va para ti, Chess-Kitten, la hice con mucho cariño.

Tenía planeado meter la perspectiva de Maki de lleno junto a la de Ken, pero mejor lo dejo para el siguiente cap donde, aviso, se viene una conversación fuerte.


	11. X

Narración en tercera persona (omniciente).

Perspectiva de Maki/Ken

~~~~~~~~~

—¡Ken!

La chica acababa de terminar su partido; el equipo ganó, como ya era costumbre. Tenía prisa pues el encuentro de Kojiro estaba por terminar: quería ver al menos su última carrera. Doblaba la última esquina antes de llegar a la cancha cuando, por mera coincidencia, se encontró con el dichoso muchacho de largos cabellos negros.

—Hola, Maki —respondió sin que la sorpresa perturbara sus facciones.

—¿Vienes del partido de baseball? —La pregunta fue directa. Ken presentía que nada bueno saldría de ser honesto, pero no tenía por qué mentirle, así que asistió—. ¿Cómo va el equipo?

—Bien. Sobresaliendo, como siempre.

—¿Kojiro es quien lleva más carreras, no? —El muchacho tragó saliva incómodo. No sabía adónde pararía esa charla.

—Es el capitán, no es de sorprenderse. —Un brillo sospechoso fulguro en los ojos de Akamine, como si Ken acabara de darle un arma secreta.

—Es un excelente capitán —La muchacha miró a otra parte mientras tomaba sus manos tras su espalda y se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus piernas—. Mucho mejor que cualquiera.

Wakashimazu buscó sus ojos sin saber qué decirle.

—Sí, bueno... tampoco es como si no hubiese grandes figuras en los demás equipos. Kojiro siempre está compitiendo contra Genzo por ver quién es mejor. —Maki por fin le miró, pero no de forma amigable—. Kojiro tiene cualidades más allá deeso, no te enfades.

—¿Como cuáles? —Su voz sonó ansiosa.

—Es una gran persona. —Llevar la vista al cielo y sonreír como idiota no era nada conveniente en esas circunstancias, pero Ken no tenía otra manera de expresarse sobre su amigo—. Cuando está con su familia es amable, atento y, aunque pudiera parecer otro con los demás, tiene las mismas preocupaciones: siempre busca lo mejor pensando en el beneficio de los suyos. Como esa vez que decidió que el equipo...

—Lo conoces realmente bien —interrumpió la chica—. Diría que incluso más que yo. ¿No te parece curioso?

Ken captó perfectamente el tono de ironía, sin embargo, no pudo contestar debido a que Maki siguió diciendo:

—Cuando los conocí, Kojiro, Takeshi y tú ya eran inseparables. Aun así, Takeshi poco a poco fue despegándose, mientras Kojiro y tú siguen tan cercanos que incluso yo los envidio; no me extrañaría que la molestia de Takeshi fuera por eso. —El azabache frunció las cejas, ¿Takeshi estaba molesto?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada; no me importa que Kojiro valore más a su familia y sus amigos que a su novia, de hecho eso me encanta; pero pienso que es extraño cómo puede separarse de uno que supuestamente es igual de especial para él que el otro, hablando de ti y Takeshi.

Los iris del chico se turbaron, ¿qué demonios era esa conversación? Akamine llevaba rato saliendo con su amigo y nunca había mostrado inconformidad respecto a la relación entre Kojiro y él. Era como si de pronto el aire le hubiese metido ideas que no iban al caso.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Que me aleje?

—Espero no volver a oír comparaciones con la dupla del football cuya sexualidad está en duda por no corresponder a las ayudantes. —Tras dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia, Akamine retomó el camino que llevaba antes de su encuentro.

Quizás Ken hubiera quedado realmente fastidiado con lo acontecido de no ser por un detalle: Maki hizo alusión a algo que no tendría por qué saber. Como él practicaba football de vez en cuando, sabía a qué dupla se refería. ¿Quién sería el chismoso que envenenó la mente de la chica?

Obviamente tenía su lista de sospechosos, destacando una persona que siempre estaba fastidiando a aquel par, pero debía confirmarlo. Seguro que dando con esa persona se hallaría también con la bonita sorpresa de que el chisme ya involucraba a dos víctimas más.

¿Qué esos idiotas no tenían nada mejor qué hacer? Los vestidores siempre fueron bulliciosos, pero una cosa muy distinta era irse de boca con externos. Suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras regresaba a su casa; tenía asuntos más urgentes por atender. Uno de ellos al cual catalogó como pendiente tenía que ver con la aparente molestia de Sawada.

~~~~~~~~~~

¡Fin de capítulo! Uff, en las discusiones siempre me alargo. Parece que esta historia se expandió recientemente, agradezco mucho a todos los que lo hicieron posible. Me parece que no es necesario decir qué puntos son rescatables de la conversación, ¿cierto? Sus repercusiones vendrán más adelante.

Algo que me olvidé comentar es que este capítulo precede al IX (es decir: Maki habló con Ken antes de decirle a Kojiro que Takeshi está molesto), así pues ambos se desarrollan tres semanas A.D.S. (anteriores al diálogo con Schneider). Hasta aquí mi reporte~


	12. XI

Cuatro semanas A.D.S.

Narración en primera persona.

* * *

Perspectiva de Kumi

¡Libre al fin! Bueno, casi; sólo es hora del receso, sin embargo, puedo animar a mis amigos mientras juegan. Apenas cruzo la puerta corro hacia el patio y me pierdo entre el mar de alumnos correteándose, jugando shogi —entre otros juegos de mesa—, comiendo y charlando.

Finalmente encuentro un espacio para sentarme mientras observo a los chicos que jugarán esta vez. Si bien el soccer es la actividad predilecta de los muchachos, hacemos de todo para que las mujeres podamos participar en tanto algunos descansan.

Este receso es uno de los más relajados, de algún modo: Tsubasa, Urabe, Ishizaki, Nitta y los gemelos Tachibana —pertenecientes a otro grupo— están compitiendo como locos para descubrir quién aguanta más retos físicos, mientras Sanae, Misaki, Aoi, Misugi, Yayoi y yo desayunamos.

—¡Tsubasa! ¿A dónde vas? —Ishizaki grita sorprendido al mirar cómo Tsubasa se retira y sólo quedan Urabe y él haciendo flexiones. En realidad es extraño: Tsubasa nunca se rinde. Mi asombro aumenta cuando lo veo sentarse al lado mío.

—¿Cansado? —pregunto enseguida. Él gira su rostro para contestarme y mi corazón tiembla ante su sonrisa.

—No, pero tengo hambre y _eso_ va para largo. —Con sus ojos apunta al par de necios que han pasado de flexiones a lagartijas y no puedo evitar reír.

—Tienes razón. —Un fuerte latido hace doler mi pecho cuando su risa acompaña a la mía.

Tsubasa procede a comer en silencio, como si estuviese muy entretenido viendo un espectáculo; ciertamente Ishizaki y Urabe arman uno siempre. Cuando termina, lo noto insatisfecho por algún motivo, así que pregunto:

—¿Qué sucede? —Por su falta de reacción, juzgo que lo tomé con la guardia baja—. Te noto raro.

—Nada importante, es que yo... —Un leve gruñido se escucha y Tsubasa revuelve su cabello con una mano—. Todavía tengo hambre.

No lo pienso mucho antes de extenderle mi bento. Él luce avergonzado, pero no tarda en tomar un Sakuramochi* con la condición de no dejarlo comer más de dos. Yo no entiendo el porqué de su pedido, si al primer bocado sus ojos resplandecieron.

—Tsubasa, en verdad no hay problema si los quieres todos. —Él niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo hay. —Debió notar que estaba a punto de contradecirlo, porque continuó—: No es que no me gusten, están deliciosos; pero son tuyos, Kumi. No quiero quitarle el postre a una amiga.*

Probablemente Tsubasa no se entere, pero este momento lo atesoraré de por vida.

Esos pastelillos los hice yo; estos últimos días he intentado aprender más cosas de mi madre, sobre todo repostería. Admiro cómo se esmera tanto en ser precisa, paciente y cuidadosa para obtener un sabor dulce que hace feliz a quien lo prueba. Cuando Tsubasa dibujó esa sonrisa y sugirió que le gustaron, sentí una alegría enorme.

Sobre el resto de sus palabras... no entiendo por qué se me figuran tan valiosas si no encuentro ningún significado implícito.

—De acuerdo, pero antes, dime una cosa… ¿Comerías Sakuramochi diario si tuvieras la oportunidad? —Me doy cuenta de lo raro que debe oírse el asunto, por lo cual agrego nerviosa—: Es una pregunta hipotética, ya sabes; para confirmar si te gustan tanto como parece.

—¡Por supuesto! —Su rostro, antes confundido, se ilumina.

Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a plantar sonrisas en ese hombre tan especial, como mamá hace con su familia. ¿Será una coincidencia que quiera usar el mismo método? Porque definitivamente daré un postre a Tsubasa cada receso.

* * *

Chicos, como odio las notas largas pero en este cap son inevitables, la siguiente actualización es un resumen del curso que lleva el fic y una lista de aclaraciones.

See you ;)


	13. Notas sobre el fic

NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO XI

*Sakuramochi es un pastelillo japonés cuya receta obtuve de aquí: www . verema blog / recetas / 1189742-10 - recetas - japonesas - faciles - rapidas - hacer. Elegí este postre en específico porque es bien sabido que el concepto de las hojas/pétalos de Sakura cayendo sobre dos personas es muy romántico, entonces desde aquí se puede entrever el lío que se armará con Kumi y Sanae por Tsubasa. Los sentimientos de Kumi son indiscutibles, sólo le falta identificarlos.

*Que Tsubasa diga que no quiere quitarle el postre es valioso por algo muy personal. Cuando tenía 7 años, más o menos, no era muy habitual comer dulces. Para la escuela mi madre y la de mis conocidos nos daban a lo mucho tres pesos (recibir cinco era sacarte la lotería); más que ahorrar o promover la salud, se debía a que no era costumbre comer cosas que no fueran hechas en casa. Por lo poco que sé, los japoneses no sólo tienen una tradición similar y más rigurosa, sino que son más cuidadosos con la higiene, el plan alimenticio y si bien es un país con mejor economía, algunos comestibles son realmente caros.

» A lo que quiero llegar es que seguramente los postres son un regalo que rara vez las madres ponen en los bentos. Me baso en mi propia experiencia para decir que cualquier niño ansia comer algo dulce luego de desayunar sólo verduras: si uno obsequia ese tesoro, es porque en verdad aprecia a esa persona que lo recibe. Es un gesto inocente pero valioso cuando se habla de infantes, y lo pongo justamente porque el alma de Kumi me parece joven, inocente y honesta, aparte hago alusión al canon donde ella apenas entra a secundaria cuando el resto va de salida.

Dato curioso: escribir a Kumi no sólo me encantó, sino que me abrió las puertas a un mundo de posibilidades. Common Days iba a ser una historia de 2,000 palabras, más o menos; me complace decir que llevo 10,000 escritas. Quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero desde 2015 he tratado de hacer longfics y nada más no daba una, por lo que CD no sólo es mi mayor logro, también es algo espontáneo que pasó del romance entre protagonistas a la compleja red de subplots que me está friendo las neuronas. Ya mismo les aclaro cómo funciona.

ESTRUCTURA DEL FIC

Objetivo: Llegar a la escena soñada por la autora, literalmente, ubicada dos años después del tercer grado de secundaria (Key investigó el modelo educativo japonés para no dar datos falsos).

Trama principal: Centrada en Taro y otro personaje desconocido, ¿adivinan quién es?

Tramas secundarias: Kumi-Tsubasa-Sanae, Maki-Ken-Takeshi-Kojiro; más adelante, Aoi-Akai-personaje que no puedo decir o se jode el subplot. Hay una cuarta temática secundaria que, si bien no es del todo irrelevante, sólo funge como extra para atar cabos sueltos, algo así como un "detrás de cámaras"; yo le llamo "Vestidores".

Vestidores: Estaba entre poner esto o no. Yo dije desde el principio que la historia no iba a hablar del soccer, pero es imposible alejar a los muchachos de su pasión, así que... Éste es un espacio para aclarar asuntos deportivos como la conformación de los grupos y méritos importantes como ganar un campeonato. En algunos equipos no he nombrado a los once jugadores porque sólo quiero dar a conocer a los que tienen un mínimo de relevancia (o porque sencillamente no he pensado en más gente). Las posiciones que van entre paréntesis se refieren a los torneos nacionales, no sólo por región/zona como es el caso de la alineación a la izquierda. Si no hay paréntesis, quiere decir que se van a otro deporte o no logran clasificar.

 **Soccer**

 _Shutetsu_

· Tsubasa – defensa (delantero)

· Aoi – medio

· Taki – lateral (medio)

· Kisugi – defensa (delantero)

· Izawa – delantero (medio)

· Schneider – medio

· Genzo – GK (GK)

· Ishizaki – banca (defensa suplente)

 _Nankatsu_

· Misugi – delantero (delantero)

· Matsuyama – medio (defensa)

· Sano – medio (delantero suplente)

· Nitta – delantero

· Urabe – defensa

· Kazumasa – lateral

· Morisaki – GK (banca)

· Jitto – defensa (defensa)

· Ken – GK suplente

· Takeshi – medio suplente

 **Baseball**

 _Equipo A_

· Genzo

 _Equipo B_

· Kojiro

· Takeshi

 _Equipo C_

· Maki

 **Basketball**

 _Equipo A_

· Aoi

· Akai

 **Natación**

· Schneider

 **Artes marciales**

· Ken

· Nitta

CRONOLOGÍA

El punto de partida es la llegada de Taro, el desarrollo por capítulos hasta el Diálogo con Schneider se da en 12 semanas. Luego de ese intervalo no tengo idea qué demonios va a pasar en cuanto al orden. Los signos de interrogación indican que aún no escribo nada para cubrir ese tiempo.

Semana 1 – I. Genzo describe la llegada de Taro y la conformación del grupo.

Semana 2 – II. Tsubasa y Aoi ayudan a Taro a integrarse en la secundaria y conocemos un poco sobre él y sobre su vida.

Semana 3 – III. Tsubasa y Aoi presencian cómo Taro no quiere jugar por un motivo que ellos desconocen. Se vislumbra una situación tensa entre Tsubasa y Sanae; esto tendrá repercusiones más adelante.

Semana 4 – IV y V. Aoi descubre que Taro juega muy bien al football, pero practica en secreto y le da curiosidad el porqué. Por otra parte, Genzo recuerda dónde vio a Taro por primera vez y piensa que le gustaría tenerlo en el equipo para las nacionales.

Semana 5 – ¿?

Semana 6 –¿?

Semana 7 –¿?

Semana 8 – VII y XI. Parece que Genzo camina hacia su casa en compañía de un personaje desconocido que ha rechazado jugar en el torneo de soccer. Se menciona la relación entre Genzo y Karl-Heinz. En tanto, Kumi revela la rutina de los recesos escolares e inicia interacción peculiar con Tsubasa.

Semana 9 – VIII, IX y X. Genzo entrenaba después de clases cuando Aoi llegó corriendo a decirle que debían esconderse para espiar a Taro. Al darse cuenta de sus habilidades se pregunta el porqué de su miedo a ser visto. Mientras, Takeshi tiene sus propias complicaciones con Kojiro, parece que algo le molesta y Maki lo nota; ella sostuvo una conversación incómoda con Ken antes de encontrarse con su novio. Ken debe hablar con Takeshi y desmentir algunos chismes.

Semana 10 – ¿?

Semana 11 – ¿?

Semana 12 – VI. Karl-Heinz Schneider y Genzo Wakabayshi hablan sobre un viaje a Alemania, seguramente al terminar el curso. Karl sugiere que la relación entre algunos de sus compañeros es sospechosa.

De momento es todo lo que se ha visto. Si tienen dudas sobre por qué pasan los recesos en el patio si tienen canchas, por qué Genzo no desayuna con los demás o qué hace Schneider en Japón, pueden preguntarme en los comentarios, mandándome mensaje por la plataforma o buscándome en Facebook bajo el mismo pseudónimo.

Sayonara ~


	14. XII

Semana 6 (6 semanas A. D. S.)

Perspectiva de Sanae (narrador omnisciente, tercera persona).

El torneo nacional de football —junto a otros deportes— llevaba una semana de haber comenzado, entonces, Sanae debía permanecer al pie del cañón para atender cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Un ejemplo de ello sería que, cada año, algunos profesores se oponían a la pérdida de clases para que los equipos entrenaran y descansasen como era debido; el trabajo de un manager consistía justamente en mediar la comunicación de estos con los organizadores de las competencias.

A Sanae nunca le había molestado la tarea, sin embargo, tal vez la chica de cabellos castaños que la acompañaba en su labor tenía que ver con que ahora pensara distinto. De repente se sentía sumamente incómoda al lado suyo, y es que días atrás notó que Kumi veía a Tsubasa con una adoración equiparable a la suya. Sanae guardaba silencio, pero no significaba que no supiera interpretar lo evidente. _Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es_.

Kumi parecía desconocer sus propias emociones, porque así es cuando alguien te gusta: al momento no sabes qué te está sucediendo, porque estás ocupada sintiéndolo. Sanae, por otro lado, se reflejaba en su amiga; cuando ella empezó a enamorarse, era igual de enérgica y valiente, hasta cierto punto. Después prefirió cambiar, porque nadie querría a una muchacha tan poco femenina.

Al inicio, Tsubasa la trataba como una amiga valiosa, y Sanae no podía estar más feliz de ser importante para él. Después llegó la pubertad y se dio cuenta de que no quería a Tsubasa como amigo, sino como a un adolescente más atento, detallista y romántico. Esta transición fue desesperante: ¿qué se hace cuando debes elegir entre estar con quien te gusta a cambio de que nunca te vea como una chica, o arriesgarte a sugerir tus verdaderas intenciones con esta persona?

De nuevo, Sanae sabía que era valiente, así que se arriesgó. Algún día, Tsubasa sabría apreciar sus esfuerzos. Sanae soñaba tan arduamente con ello, que no le importaba aprender a controlar sus impulsos, hablar con cadencia y empezar a juntarse con otras niñas en vez de jugar con varones. De pronto, ya no se ponía su cinta de animadora en la frente, sino ligeros toques de labial que, junto a sus pestañas rizadas, atrajeron a un par de pretendientes que supieron ver su belleza.

Vivía de su esperanza en el futuro y no le importaba, porque, si al final conseguía que Tsubasa la quisiera, nada habría sido en vano. Imaginar tal éxito le daba el coraje que antes obtenía de su propia personalidad, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Le otorgaba una sensación de poder que Kumi seguramente no tenía, porque se trataba de no ceder todo al azar, sino de construir sus méritos para ganarse al chico.

Por suerte para ella —y aunque estuviese un tanto recelosa—, Kumi aún no se declaraba atraída por Tsubasa de la misma forma que Sanae, así que no importaba qué tan amable fuera su amiga o lo mucho que mirara al jugador de football, eso seguía considerándose simple admiración: Sanae, en cambio, podía entregarle bentos y ser atenta exclusivamente con él sin decir que le gustaba, pero dejándolo implícito.

Incluso se hizo manager para encontrárselo más y, aunque de momento Tsubasa no entendiera el montón de pistas que había dejado por vivir del soccer, seguro le correspondería en algún momento. Era cuestión de esperar, estaba convencida.

* * *

N/A: Se me está haciendo el mal hábito de dejar estas notas. En fin. Ha sido sorprendente ver el rumbo que tomó este cap, ¡de verdad no tenía intención de que saliera así! Obvio eso no significa que me disguste, de ser el caso no lo habría subido. ¡Al fin puedo escribir en orden el número de semana! Originalmente la llegada de Taro iniciaba así (semana 1, semana 2, etc...). Espero haberles complacido :)


	15. XIII

Semana 7 (5 A.D.S.)

Perspectiva de Taro/Takeshi (narrador en tercera persona).

* * *

—¡Misaki!

Un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas. Era una voz dulce que no había oído últimamente, pero que podía reconocer por la sencilla razón de que compartían clases.

—¿Qué pasa, Takeshi? —cuestionó el castaño a la vez que se giraba para verlo de frente.

—¿Es verdad que no te uniste al equipo para el campeonato? —Takeshi apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, respirando con dificultad por la carrera que había hecho para alcanzar al otro, quien desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—No importa quién, sólo responde. ¿Es verdad?

Los ojos de Taro regresaron su vista al frente y, al ver que el otro no se iría hasta obtener contestación, tomó aire y dijo:

—Sí. —Sawada lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? Eres excelente jugando.

La mirada de Misaki descendió a sus pies mientras el desconcierto de Takeshi aumentaba. Conoció a Taro durante el último año de primaria, en uno de sus viajes por todo Japón, y lo conoció precisamente por el football. El chico no había entrado a ningún club —ninguno lo hizo, de hecho—, pero sus padres entablaron buena relación casi al instante y, como ambos estaban viviendo en la región de forma temporal, se establecieron en el mismo hotel.

Eran pequeños aún, quizás por eso Misaki no había desarrollado tanta reserva; era algo tímido, sí, pero abierto como un libro y sus alegrías no las ocultaba. Jugaron juntos varias veces, no sólo con un balón, y llegó a conocerlo tan profundo como ningún otro: sabía que apoyaba a quien lo necesitase y daba la seguridad en sí mismo a quienes no la tenían. Uno de esos niños era él, quizás por eso lo admiraba.

Viendo al Misaki actual, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter tímido, pero era menos espontáneo, menos sincero; como si hubiera cosas que prefería no contar. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Tengo mis motivos, como tú los tuyos. —Takeshi parpadeó confundido. De algún modo, Taro se había dado cuenta de que no era titular.

—¿Cómo sabes que...? —No terminó la frase al notar que estaba huyendo de la pregunta igual que su compañero hacía un instante—. No sé qué razones tengas, pero sí sé que son diferentes a las mías.

—No puedes asegurarlo —Taro se sintió un tanto agredido.

—Claro que sí, Taro, te conozco; es imposible que dejes el football por baseball, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo no dejé el football por eso, yo... —Taro frunció el entrecejo, pero luego comprendió que no se refería a él. Preguntó para confirmar—: ¿Renunciaste al campeonato de fooball por el de baseball?

—No, pero ya sé que no desististe por otro deporte. —Sonrió.

Decir que el castaño estaba sorprendido era poco. Takeshi no sólo le había llamado por su nombre de pila, sino que le había hecho bajar la guardia para evidenciarse él mismo.

—Ya, hablando en serio, Taro, puedes confiar en mí. No voy a decir nada. —El susodicho salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz del más joven. Tal vez la presión de cargar con eso solo pudo más que él, o quizás sería porque, teniendo la certeza (y la curiosidad) de que no era el único cobarde abandonando la cancha, sabía igualmente que el otro no lo juzgaría.

—Sólo si me cuentas cómo te enteraste y cuáles son tus razones. —Takeshi volvió a sonreír, triunfante.

—No hay problema, aunque también tengo una condición. —Misaki le miró extrañado—: tienes que contarme cómo supiste que no soy titular.

—Hecho.

* * *

Aquí termina el cap para que, años después, cuando los personajes rememoren hechos, Misaki cuente el resto de la conversación. ¡Lamento mucho la demora!


	16. XIV

Semana 5.

Perspectiva de Yayoi (tercera persona).

La mañana era bonita incluso si el cielo estaba gris. Yayoi miró las hojas de los árboles maltratadas por el frío, pero la calidez de su emoción no le dejaba resentir el invierno.

Hoy era el día. Yoshiko y ella acordaron confesar sus sentimientos a los chicos para darle valor a Sanae.

Yayoi no pudo obtener el permiso de su profesor para ver el primer partido de las nacionales; Yoshiko tampoco lo consiguió debido a que Sanae era la única representante propiamente dicha. Se preguntaba si Kumi, impulsiva como era, aceptaría esa decisión o iría de todos modos.

Suspirando, se resignó a tomar apuntes hasta la hora de salida. Miró la banca a su derecha y Yoshiko le sonrió: estaba ansiosa.

Por su parte, Yayoi no tenía tanta prisa; estaba segura de que Jun ya había notado lo que sentía por él, tan solo nunca hablaron de ello.

En el fondo, Aoba no quería confesarse, estaban bien así. Jun vivía para el estudio, su familia y el fútbol, Yayoi también, y qué diablos; iban en secundaria. Su sueño era convertirse en enfermera, no tener novio.

Pero lo prometió. Yoshiko sí que necesitaba decirle a Hikaru lo que sentía, pero no iba a hacerlo sin la ayuda de Yayoi. Y Sanae...

Sanae estaba perdida totalmente.

Volvió a suspirar y escuchó una risa a su izquierda: Yukari. Cómo la envidiaba. Parecía no gustar de ningún muchacho. Ella no quería gustar de su mejor amigo.

La campanilla sonó y, tan rápido como pudo guardar sus cosas y limpiar su pupitre, salió disparada adonde estaría media escuela.

Acercándose a los vestidores, vislumbró cómo su amiga dijo algo a Matsuyama y ambos se perdieron en busca de privacidad. _Suerte, Yoshiko._

De nuevo, el sonido de risas la devolvió a la realidad: Ishizaki, Urabe, Masao, Kazuo y Soda —compañero de clases de los Tachibana— también les desearon suerte, a su manera.

—Yoshiko va a declararse, ¿no? —Misugi se acercó desde atrás y estrujó uno de sus hombros.

—Ella no es la única.

Yayoi vio pánico en sus ojos una vez lo encaró. Casi pudo oír sus latidos erráticos cuando dijo:

—Entonces... ¿Sanae? —Aoba negó con la cabeza—. ¿Kumi?

—¿Kumi? —repitió desconcertada. No sabía que Kumi sintiera más que admiración por algún chico—. Mira, Jun; eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Sé que sabes de quien hablo.

—No hagas esto, Yayoi. —En sus iris castaños y su voz imperturbable, ella pudo ver que Jun también sufría—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Lo prometí. —Los labios le temblaban, él tenía razón. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No tenías que hacerlo. Podías sólo decir que lo hiciste...

—No, Jun; no podía.

Misugi tomó aire, cerró sus ojos y, con todo el cariño del que se sabía dueño, acarició los cabellos de Yayoi.

—A veces detesto que seas así. —La muchacha dio signos de sentirse culpable—. No te atrevas a pedir perdón.

Finalmente, él esbozó una sonrisa, miró con fugaz desconfianza algún punto en particular y, casi de inmediato, se internó en los vestidores.

Quizás las lágrimas hubieran inundado sus ojos de no ser por la silueta de su amiga que apareció de repente. Observándola, Yayoi no supo por qué estaba sonriendo si la humedad en sus mejillas era más que evidente.

—Me rechazaron —respondió a una pregunta aun no formulada.

—A mí también.

* * *

Bueno, podría decirse que ésta es la primera parte del subplot _Vestidores_ , o mejor conocido como "el origen de todos los chismes".

Nota: En este momento de la historia es invierno.

Según mi planeación, Taro se incorporó al grupo luego de las vacaciones de año nuevo, concretamente —y siguiendo el calendario japonés—, el 7 de enero.

Entonces, si las matemáticas no me fallan, la semana 5 se ubica en febrero.

Dato curioso: La semana 8, en la cual Kumi decide hacer postres a Tsubasa por todo este lío cursi del Sakura, coincide con la entrada de la primavera en Japón.


	17. XV

Semana 5

Perspectiva de Yoshiko (tercera persona).

* * *

Aun de pie frente a los vestidores, Aoba sugirió caminar juntas de regreso a casa.

—Puedes preguntar cómo fue, si quieres. —Fujisawa identificó asombro en los ojos ajenos, señal inequívoca de que Yayoi entendió el mensaje—. Él me rechazó, de todos modos... No pasa nada si te cuento.

—A veces me impresionas —declaró la castaña con una leve sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—. Es como si leyeras mi mente.

—No tu mente. Tu cara. —Yoshiko devolvió la sonrisa—. Tienes curiosidad.

—Es que no entiendo. —Yayoi buscó las palabras correctas—: Hikaru se dedica a las prácticas, la escuela y sus amigos, pero él...

—Él no es tan denso como Tsubasa —completó al ver colorearse las orejas de Yayoi—. Yo pensé lo mismo.

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquila, entonces?

—Porque Hikaru me explicó. —Aoba hizo una mueca que Yoshiko interpretó como un "te escucho". Suspiró—: dijo que le gusto, pero no con la intensidad que él a mí.

—¿Por qué no lo intentan?

—Eso le dije, pero teme lastimarme. —Yayoi parpadeó evidentemente confundida.

—¿Él? ¿Lastimar a alguien? ¿No sabe cómo lo ven los demás? —cuestionó, refiriéndose a Ishizaki y Aoi en específico, quejándose del buen trato que los profesores tenían con Matsuyama debido a su temple firme y respetuoso.

—Es distinto. Hikaru no quiere arriesgarse a que, si nos acercamos de esa forma, yo sea la única que acreciente su sentir.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede saberlo? —Yayoi detuvo su marcha y la tomó de las manos—. ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que no va a quererte?

—No lo está. —Yoshiko deshizo el agarre, luciendo demasiado triste—. En realidad, tampoco entiendo. ¿No se supone que las personas lo intentan si saben que se gustan? Hikaru no se acobarda, entonces, si no le gusto, no tenía que decir que lo hago. —Fujisawa miró al cielo con resignación.

» Pero Hikaru tampoco miente. Sólo... me gustaría que dijera la verdad. En el fondo, sé que no quiere intentarlo porque no le gusto lo suficiente para cambiar; él tendría que perderse cada vez que le sonrío, sonreír de vuelta y hacerme feliz, porque eso es lo que yo haría por él.

» Hikaru prometió llevarnos igual que siempre, pero, en adelante, sé que se incomodará cada vez que le sonría, y yo me sentiré mal cuando él me corresponda sólo por ser amable.

» ¿Cómo se supone que finja no notar eso? ¿Cómo voy a conquistarlo aun en contra de lo que siente? No tengo la valentía de Sanae ni tu paciencia.

Sin esperar una reacción, Yoshiko apoyó la cara en el hombro de su amiga. No lloraba, pero su respiración era errática. Yayoi cepilló sus cabellos oscuros sin decir nada. Yoshiko necesitaba desahogarse.

Quizás Hikaru debió decir directamente que no quería tener novia, pero Yayoi apreciaba su esfuerzo por ser sutil. Probablemente, Matsuyama seguía la misma ruta que Misugi y ella, así que podía entender su indisposición: no tenía caso precipitarse si no le nacía.

Yayoi veía el sufrimiento de Yoshiko tras sus palabras; ser rechazado era duro. Se preguntó fugazmente si también dolería estar del otro lado, si Matsuyama se sentiría mal por romper el corazón de una amiga. Internamente, Aoba agradeció que fuera honesto; rechazar debía ser duro.


	18. XVI

Semana 8

Perspectiva de Taro (primera persona).

He conversado con Takeshi durante los recesos desde hace una semana. En esta ocasión, estaba viendo los desafíos que, según Kumi, eran frecuentes entre los muchachos, cuando Takeshi me hizo señas a lo lejos para que me acercara. Iba a decirle a Tsubasa que regresaría pronto, pero estaba ocupado riendo con Kumi, por lo que al único que avisé que me iría fue a Shingo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo vas con tu problema? —pregunta con una mirada que decía "lamento interrumpir". Fruncí las cejas.

—No es un problema, sólo... un pequeño inconveniente. —Takeshi resopló.

—Está bien; ¿cómo va tu inconveniente? —desvié la mirada.

—No he hablado con nadie aparte de ti. —Me doy cuenta del reproche apunto de salir de los labios de Takeshi, así que me adelanto—: Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

—Te equivocas —contraatacó luego de unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez—, he hablado con Wakabayashi.

—¿Wakabayashi? —repito consternado—. ¿Por qué con él?

—Bueno, me lo encontré de regreso a casa y es la persona más decidida que conozco, además de Kojiro. —Lo miré escéptico. Algo no concordaba.

—¿En verdad hablaron de tu... inconveniente? —Takeshi vaciló.

—Bueno, aun no le he dicho por qué no me uní al equipo de soccer... —Me ve suspirar y se agrega—: Pero no necesita saber mis razones. Realmente estoy sorprendido, Wakabayashi es muy... útil sin pretenderlo.

—¿Útil? —expreso con intriga—. ¿En qué sentido?

—Deberías averiguarlo por tu cuenta —Takeshi me sonrió—. No es una persona que hable fácilmente de confianza y sueños, pero es lo que inspira. Quizás hablándole te transmita un poco de su convicción.

Lo observo detenidamente: está soñando despierto. Sonrió. Takeshi siempre se ha maravillado con todo, incluso antes, cuando nos conocimos, no paraba de halagarme en cosas aparte del football. Me gustaría ser el mismo de entonces.

—Es con Kojiro con quien debes hablar, Takeshi. —La chispa en sus ojos se apaga y siento algo de culpa.

—¿Y tú, Taro? —Su voz suena decidida, como si se tratara de un reto en lugar de una pregunta—. ¿Con quién debes hablar?

En el fondo, sé la respuesta. La sé tan bien que prefiero evadirla.

—De acuerdo, no te alteres. Me acercaré a Wakabayashi.


	19. XVII

Semana 9

Narrador omniciente (tercera persona).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taro quiere conocer mejor a Genzo.

Lo tiene de compañero en el aula, pero no sabe cómo es realmente. ¿Es callado, como en las clases, o intenso y voluntarioso, como en la cancha? Quizás ambas versiones son parte de él.

El último día de la semana anterior vio su partido contra el Toho. Ganaron. Tiene muchísimas preguntas: ¿Por qué Tsubasa sabía que Genzo le enviaría el balón a él? ¿Cómo hacían Hikaru y Jun para leer los movimientos del otro?

Debe acercarse si quiere saber. Ese día no pudo ir con sus amigos, porque ellos ni siquiera sabían que estuvo allí y preguntarían por qué se apartó. No había razones particulares, sólo una larga historia que no tiene ganas de contar.

Lo más adecuado sería dirigirse directamente a Genzo, así cumpliría lo prometido a Takeshi y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Hablandode Takeshi, Taro piensa que debe preguntarle cómo estuvo su propia final; seguramente su equipo ganó el torneo por tercer año consecutivo.

—Ganamos —confirma Sawada al salir del salón—. ¿Cómo estuvo el soccer?

—Genial, también ganaron. —Sus ojos se desvían adonde Genzo, Mamoru y Tsubasa conversan.

—No has hablando con Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?

—No he tenido oportunidad.

—Bueno, ahora la tienes. —Misaki lo mira consternado.

—Dijiste que te lo encuentras de camino a casa, ¿no? Tu casa no es cercana a la mía, entonces, la suya tampoco me queda de paso. No puedo acompañarlo como tú, ni siquiera sé dónde vive exactamente.

—No es necesario; hoy tienen práctica. Puedes aprovechar.

Takeshi se despide y le dice a Taro que lo piense. El castaño analiza la situación y concluye que de todas formas quiere ver el entrenamiento y no hay nada que perder si las nacionales ya han terminado.

Entonces, espera unos minutos para que comience el juego de simulación y por fin pueda acercarse sin que nadie lo note. No era que ocultase algo, pero prefería alejarse antes que volver a mentir, negándose a participar porque supuestamente era malo o no le gustaba mucho el deporte.

El tiempo pasa y, como por cosa de suerte, Genzo es el último en seguir en la cancha, así que Taro suspira, toma un balón que rueda hasta él conforme se acerca, y dice:

—Hola.

Genzo alza la vista y sus ojos brillan de puro desconcierto: Taro Misaki soreía tímidamente frente a él.

—Hola —responde sin alguna emoción específica reflejada en su tono.

—Vi el partido de prueba —Taro pone la pelota en el suelo y la mece hacia atrás y adelante con su pie izquierdo—: estuvieron muy bien, eres un gran portero. Siendo el capitán, no me extraña la victoria del equipo en las nacionales.

—Gracias —expresa sin saber realmente qué decir—. ¿Tú no juegas? —Casi se muerde la lengua al preguntar algo cuya respuesta ya sabía, pero necesitaba fingir.

—No —contesta deteniendo la pelota; no luce tenso, sin embargo—, pero me gusta observar.

—Ya veo —se lamenta al notar que el chico continúa escondiendo sus habilidades—. No me he presentado: soy Genzo Wakabayashi.

—Lo sé. —Sonríe de nueva cuenta—: Vamos en el mismo grupo.

—Lo sé —imita—. Eres Taro Misaki, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —confirma sin romper el ambiente amigable—. Entoces... ya dije lo que tenía que decir, además, estás entrenando. Supongo que es hora de irme.

—Podrías ayudarme con los tiros —indica de abrupto. La idea le llegó de repente y debía exteriorizarla antes de que el castaño se fuera, agregando al notar la perplejidad de éste—: Si quieres.

El silencio reina la cancha durante varios segundos; su propuesta tomó a Misaki desprevenido. El susodicho muerde sus labios con indecisión: el miedo de siempre lo acompaña, sin embargo, no hay muchos riesgos. Sólo eran tiros, además, juzgando a Genzo por su comportamiento en el aula, parecía discreto.

Cuanto más quiere negarse, más se dice a sí mismo que no habrá otra oportunidad como ésta, porque se nota que Wakabayashi ama el soccer y Taro siente mucha curiosidad por la forma en que Takeshi insistió en que le hablara.

—Supongo que es un no —dice Genzo, preparándose para correr. Después de todo, él también practica baseball y necesitaba mantenerse ágil.

—No. —Taro mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, corrigiéndose—: Estaré encantado de ayudar.

Genzo tiene que suprimir el orgullo que siente: consiguió que Misaki aceptara mínimo patear la pelota.

Rápidamente, retoma su espacio delante de la red y, señalando con sus ojos el balón a los pies de Taro, pide:

—Apunta a las esquinas superiores —Misaki asiente recuperando su sonrisa.

—Entendido.


	20. Anuncio

Okay, estamos en un punto crítico. Se puede decir que ahora comienza la verdadera trama; he descrito personajes, relaciones y contexto, ahora puedo avanzar sin la sensación de que olvidé explicar algo. También se puede decir que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa:

1\. Common Days (CD) está muy desordenado, así que quiero republicar cronológicamente en Ao3 una vez termine la historia. Igual nada es seguro, ya saben: sólo un plan hipotético en caso de que no abandone el fic.

2\. Nos hemos sumergido en un universo demasiado grande para abarcarlo todo, los subplots tienen potencial, entonces, probablemente cuatro divergencias surjan de aquí, además de una secuela estilo post time skip; quedan varios capítulos y no quiero sobresaturar CD.

3\. Espero no incomodar a nadie si de pronto la lectura se torna pesada; como he dicho, se debe a que ya he llegado adonde quería, por fin entrarán en juego las etiquetas/advertencias del inicio.

Sayonara~


	21. XVIII

Semana 10

Perspectiva de Genzo, narración en primera persona.

La campanilla del receso sonó y guardé mis cosas sin prisa. Nunca sucedió un caso de robo en los grupos, pero no puedo quitarme esta costumbre. Miré de reojo a Tsubasa, esperando verlo caminar hacia mí o a Misaki, pero me sorprendió gratamente al acercarse a Kumi.

Bien, ya era libre de Tsubasa, ahora... ¿Dónde estaba Aoi? Tarde o temprano se enteraría de que Misaki y yo practicamos tiros desde la semana pasada; aún así, quería evitar tener a un mono encima lo más que pudiera.

Me giré un poco para observarlo junto a Tomeya e Ishizaki; ¿qué tanto hablaría ese trío de chismosos? De cualquier forma, prefería salir del aula mientras pudiese.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, noté que Sawada fue interrumpido por Wakashimazu durante su conversación con Misaki; los primeros dos pasaron junto a mí, adelantándome y dejando a Misaki solo.

No suelo acercarme a charlar con la gente aún si somos amigos, pero los hechos de la semana anterior me consumían; la habilidad de Misaki para el football se hacía evidente en cada tiro. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía; él sabía que yo lo sabía. Entonces, si quería ocultarlo...

¿Por qué seguíamos reuniéndonos?

Me dí cuenta que mi curiosidad no se saciaría en el momento en que oí a Schneider dirigiéndose a mí.

—Wakabayashi, ¿ya elegiste una escuela?

Mis ojos enfocaron sus iris azules y de abrupto recordé mi situación: Schneider regresaría a Alemania tras su viaje de intercambio y me había ofrecido la misma posibilidad, a la inversa. La diferencia entre él y yo radicaba en que, si me iba a otro país, sería para quedarme.

De hecho, lo único por lo que continuaba en Japón era la secundaria, que estaba a punto de terminar, y Mikami, que tenía agendado un vuelo a Europa. En el viejo continente estaban las ofertas deportivas, las condiciones ambientales idóneas —nada de erupciones, sismos o maremotos— y, ¿por qué no mencionarlo? Mi familia.

Sabía que no iba a ver a mis padres aunque fuera a Europa, porque hay un largo trecho entre Alemania e Inglaterra; pero no guardo particular rencor ni por ellos ni por mis hermanos, así que estar a un pais de distancia suena mejor que a un continente.

—Sí. Quiero la UFD.* —Schneider alzó las cejas y pude distinguir auténtico asombro en sus facciones.

—Hey, pero la UFD es cara y necesitas el permiso de tus padres...

—¿Me he acobardado alguna vez?

No sé qué tan agresiva sonó mi respuesta, pero no pude evitar encenderme ante su tono desafiante. Schneider tampoco es de los que reprimen, por lo que su risa sarcástica resonó incluso dentro del aula. Pude sentir varios pares de ojos mirándonos con intriga.

—Si vas a hacer tanto escándalo por este tema, preferiría dejarlo para otro día.

—No te entiendo, Wakabayashi; ¿por qué tanta renuencia a que los demás se enteren? —Sus gestos volvieron a formar la misma expresión reservada de siempre.

—No es tu asunto.

Schneider levanta sólo una de sus cejas y sé que está irritado. Gira el rostro intentando calmarse y yo aprieto la mandíbula. Por esto es que no me gusta hablar con él si no es sobre deportes.

—Vamos a comer mientras discutimos lo horribles que son los pases de los de primero.

Aparentemente ya se había relajado, por lo que acepto y me giro hacia el grupo una vez más. Todo está en orden, pero intuyo que Schneider vio mi duda; es ridículamente observador.

Misaki estaba acompañado ahora por Tsubasa y Aoi, quienes sonríen sin notar que los miro.

Reconozco que me sentí decepcionado; esperaba poder preguntar por qué hacía lo que hacía. No obstante, la calma volvió a mi mente al recordar que había entrenamiento, luego lo vería cuando todos se fueran y hallaría tiempo para hablar del asunto.

Enfoqué mis ojos en el patio y dirigí mis pies adónde estaban los de primero.

—Vamos, se nos acaba el receso.

* * *

*UFD: Universidad del Fútbol y Ciencias del Deporte. A nivel bachillerato, su plantel está en Hidalgo, México, y la colegiatura (mensual) ronda los $6,000 (mxn).


End file.
